Armadillo Monkey
Armadillo Monkey is the tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Overview Armadillo Monkey slashes bloons using the claws by swiping in 90-degrees which does 6 pierce and 2 damage, has a attack speed which is the same as the 0/1/0 Dart Monkey. It can be placed anywhere except space. However, it cannot pop Lead, Frozen, and Camo Bloons without upgrades. This tower has an metallic armor that can be placed in lava terrains (example: Magma Platforms). Appearance The appearance of a tower shows the monkey wearing the heavy armadillo suit (The same as Armadillo Dragon Level 7-40), which is the same as Dragon City. Upgrades Path 1 Sharper Claws ($500) Claws pops 8 bloons. Razor Claws ($700) Claws has 12 pierce and 4 damage and pops frozen and lead bloons. Adamantium Striker ($1,500) *Description: "Armor is now infused with Adamantium, which does extra damage to Ceramics and Marbles and attacks thrice at once." *Details: Claws pops 17 bloons and does 3x damage to Ceramics and Marbles and Armadillo Monkey's claws attacks 3 times at once. Vibranium-Infused Armor ($6,000) *Description: "Claws now does crits every sixth slash." *Details: Claws pops 20 bloons and Crits do 50 damage every 8th slash Black Panther ($37,500) *Description: "Wakanda forever!" *Details: Claws pops 25 bloons, does 6x damage to Ceramics and Marbles and Crits do 100 damage every 13th slash Path 2 Cyber-Eyes ($450) Allows the tower to detect and pop Camo bloons, and increases range to 23 units. Forceful Swipes ($650) Claws can knockback bloons by 13%. Ball Charge ($2,000) *Description: "Attacks like a rolling ball doing increased knockback." *Details: Attacks in moderate range by rolling it like a ball instead of attacking in melee, which does knockback effect that pushes back bloons by 30%. This said upgrade increases range to 40 units. Sonic the Hedgemonkey ($9,500) *Description: "Base attack spawns radiation rings. Global Dash Ability: The tower can move on the entire screen for 10 seconds." *Details: Base attack spawns radiation rings every 15 seconds on the track within the tower's range, the bloons enter the rings which attack 15% slower and enemy projectiles inflict 15% less damage and up to 40 bloons (affects MOAB-Classes) enter the ring or 20 seconds and if the ring full of bloons, it disappears and then it gains random bonuses. Ability allows the tower to move at the entire screen by bouncing through, which does infinite pierce; The tower creates shockwaves (the size of the unupgraded Bomb Cannon's bombs) when the tower hits the targets which stuns bloons for 3 seconds and does 2 damage and 40 pierce; and moves at a speed of a Green Bloon. Cooldown: 60 seconds. *Bonuses earned after ring disappears (when the pierce cap reached): Hyper Hedgemonkey ($45,000) *Description: "This is what we called it: The Fastest and Strongest Monkey Alive." *Details: Base attack spawns radiation rings still the same as the previous upgrade and adds an option in which tower leaves a stream of Wall of Fire identical to 0/2/0 Wizard Monkey and range increased to 55 units. Wall of Fire does 30 pierce and 2 damage, lasts for 25 seconds. Ability has increased duration (15 seconds), shockwaves does 5 damage (30 to MOAB-Classes), 80 pierce, shockwaves stuns bloons for 5 seconds as well as knocking back by 27%, and moves at a speed of a Pink Bloon. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Path 3 Faster Swiping ($500) Attack speed increased by 15%. Even Faster Swiping ($700) Attack speed increased by 30%. Armodrillo ($3,000) * Description: "Armed with drills, it drills through MOAB-Class Bloons which pops bloons inside the MOAB-Classes." * Details: Drill attacks 1 bloon and does 2 damage while drilling inside. Does 5x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons (both inside/outside). However, it cannot attack non-MOAB-Class Bloons. Thunderdrillo ($10,000) * Description: "Drills now powered with electricity for more bloon popping power inside MOAB-Class Bloons." * Details: Lightning pierces up to 10 bloons inside a single MOAB-Class Bloon. Drill attacks now lasts 10 seconds, does 5 damage while drilling inside and does 10x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons (both inside/outside). Teslatron 6000 ($57,500) * Description: "A paragon of a scientist itself which zaps bloons into death with the power of science." * Details: It shoots lightning has 8 damage and 75 pierce and can arc from Bloon to Bloon inside and outside MOAB-Classes identical to 2/0/0 Druid Monkey. Trivia *The 3/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the fictional metal alloy of the same name in Marvel Comics. *The 4/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the fictional metal of the same name in Marvel Comics. *The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the superhero of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The 0/4/0 and 0/5/0 upgrades are the reference to the character of the same name in Sonic The Hedgehog video games and its related features. *The 0/0/3 and 0/0/4 upgrades are the reference to the alien of the same name in Ben 10 franchise. *The 0/0/5 upgrade is based on Nikola Tesla's invention, the Tesla Coil itself. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Road Towers Category:References